universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Technobliterator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 16:53, July 14, 2010 Gigaquadrants I learned a gigaquadrant is the KNOWN universe. This is Universe 939152, aka PEPIS2, since we found it. - Creatureboy11 Adminship You are an admin here now. - Creatureboy11 Fiction Everyone you may BUT all powerful beings. Sorry Taldar, but no. - Creatureboy11 Ok, but Da Boyz are the leaders for now as in that they are the most powerful. - Creatureboy11 I have a great idea - battle simulations like Sporewiki has! Two empires code into the "game" their fleets and teleport into it. Then, the fight like it was real. If you die there you revive at a port near the game screen. - CB11 Something like "game.add.LoronBattleUFO.health560" - Creatureboy11 Same as Sporewiki. It is awesomez! - Creatureboy11 Should it be done now... it is not. - Creatureboy11 Sure thing. - Creatureboy11 Any chance we can get a widget that allows an economy to work without the user having to change everything manually? - Creatureboy11 Simulations I have an idea. If you set the look of an adventure to "microscope" using the cheats styleFilter -microscope and adventureLook, you can make battle simulations! - Creatureboy11. We are getting our widgets... just dont know how to put it on. I notified Wiki and we can use it. - Creatureboy11 Monaco.css Add it to the real deal! - Creatureboy11 Ok. Da Noo and Pepis shall work together for the greatest galaxy ever1 - Creatureboy11 Apply the skin. Make the logo. Then ask to fix the skin. - Creatureboy11 OK Next step of buisness is to work on our fictions. - Creatureboy11. OK - CB11 Universe I fixed your blog. the real name after I found out there was already a Second Gig is now U'niverse 939152'. - CB11 Back Glad to have you back; at least here. thanks for adding your empire to this wiki. Nuff said. Welcome back, Techno! I'm glad you're here! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 18:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whats happend, and neither do you have to tell me if you don't want, but I heard that you thought your work was not appreciated. Its not true, the Loron are my favourite top 10 SporeWiki creatures, and are a cool part of the SporeWiki universe. Wormulon Talk to me 20:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Da Noo While you wait, why not you upgrade your page, Da Noo Loronz. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Meanwhile, Maxi6 had a cool Cold War idea on my talk page archive. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Trading Station The Pepis have an idea - We should have a trading station at the Galactic Core mainly owned by the Pepis but all of their friends will have a sphere of influence economically speaking. At the center will be a currency exchange, where currencies like Cubits and Sporebucks will be traded. Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Da Noo Loronz, we bring meatz for you boyz. Da Noo Loronz are da coolest Loronz. Creatureboy11 , a.k.a Suna, of the Pepis Republic 18:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Da Noo Loronz, the TGC attacked us for ending a meat trade. Turn the tides against them and we shall give meat! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 14:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Da Noo Loronz Forget that last message. Also, be sure to make their page. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Updating I think you should update your empire for new times. :P Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Da Two Newz Wiki This wiki is really more active! I believe it was like this ever since Liquid Ink made The Kraystaluk Hive. Thanks for the comment. Incoming Transmission from the Fex Empire Pepis went bye. We be new Pepis. - Fex Leader Badges I am keeping the badges set like they are. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No badges for yourself. You do get badges on a new wiki. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, you can only make series of badges for categories. BTW, I should make a Creator Club chain. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Boyz, it seems that we've gotten ourselves into a war with those UMOU fools. But fear not! We shall stand beside you, and together we can crush our foes! '' This war ought to be interesting. 15:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Faction Name What should we call the Vartekian-Loron-TGC side in the war? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!]]) 18:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Conquerer's Alliance it is! Thanks! [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!']]) 21:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Icon If you can post it, then can you tell me how you did it? Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 15:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC)